


Frigga's Son

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Nightmares, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Loki has a nightmare. Iris is there to comfort him and remind him he's beyond worthy of love.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 5





	Frigga's Son

Iris awoke in the middle of the night, becoming aware after a moment of her partner's restless movements in his sleep. It caused her to frown slightly, but she opted not to wake him; Loki was often a restless sleeper, but he typically settled down again after a bit. With a yawn, the Earth Mother pushed herself up from bed and padded silently into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. As she pulled a glass from the cabinet, though, she felt her blood run cold as she heard a terrified scream come from the bedroom. Iris swore under her breath, cursing herself for not staying to make sure her beloved was alright, and turned to race back to him, the glass slipping forgotten from her hand and shattering on the floor as she hurried away. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, Iris saw Loki sitting up in the bed, hair tousled as he looked around, his expression terrified and lost. As soon as his frosty green eyes alighted on Iris, though, the God of Mischief nearly fell apart. Iris didn't hesitate for a second, crawling back into bed beside the raven-haired trickster and wrapping her arms around him. Immediately, she noticed he was trembling, and she felt her heart break for him; it was clear now that he had had another nightmare, and the Earth Mother silently kicked herself for not waking him before he was awoken by the terrors in his head. Carefully, she adjusted their position until she was leaned against the headboard of the bed, Loki's head resting on her chest; he had wrapped himself around her torso like a scared child, and she ran her fingers reassuringly through his hair. 

"It was him again," Loki whispered after several long moments of silence; his voice was tight and quiet, and he was obviously still shaken by his dream. He didn't have to say who 'him' was; Iris already knew her partner meant the Mad Titan that had manipulated him years before. 

"I'm sorry, pet," Iris murmured. She didn't press him for more information on his nightmare; making him talk had never once worked out in the past, so it wasn't something she did unless she felt it absolutely necessary. The couple sat in silence for a little while longer, and just when Iris began to think that maybe Loki had begun to fall asleep again, he spoke. His words were soft, almost timid, as he explained what had happened to him in his nightmare; it was the same as most of them were: Loki being once again taken by Thanos and forced to relive everything he had done and everything that had been done to him while under the Mad Titan's control. 

After he had talked through the whole dream, and his trembling had finally ceased, Loki curled up a bit tighter to his beloved. "I love you dearly, Iris Eden," he murmured, lips lightly brushing her skin as he spoke. This tiny declaration of love was common after his nightmares, almost as if reminding himself he was capable of love was grounding for him. 

"And I love you, Loki Friggason," Iris murmured back, using a surname she was nearly certain had never been used before -- at least, not in reference to her partner. At the sound of the name, though, Loki's head shot up, and he shifted until he was sitting up a bit more, now eye-to-eye with his beloved. 

"What did you just call me?" His words were bewildered and shaky, as if he couldn't comprehend what he'd just heard. 

"Friggason," The Earth Mother repeated gently. 

"But... why?"

"Because," Iris began simply, patient and loving as always with this fragile god that laid beside her. "You don't deserve to carry the names of men who never cared for you. Laufey abandoned you, and Odin was hardly any better. The only real parent you ever had was Frigga. She loved you more than you'll likely ever believe, maybe even more than I can. But what matters is she loved you for no other reason than you deserve to be loved. And I think it's only fair that your name should remind you of that. I know that's not how surnames work on Asgard, but I can definitively say that I don't much care about that. What I care about is making sure you never forget that you are so much more deserving of love than you let yourself believe. Alright?"

Loki simply stared at Iris for a long moment after she spoke, completely dumbfounded by her words. As her hand came up to rest on his cheek, though, he let out a breath and surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. As Loki pulled away, Iris felt a bit of wetness on her cheeks, and she realized that her partner was crying. 

"Thank you," the trickster rasped, resting his forehead against hers for a moment and gazing into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, pet. Now, come on. We could both use some more rest," Iris cooed gently, offering him a sweet smile as they settled down once again, Loki's face half-buried in her neck, and he was asleep just a few minutes later, Iris following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
